Oh Family Stories : Flower and Stalker
by OhChaerin06
Summary: Untaian kisah bunga bunga yang mengawali pertemuan Sehun dan Luhan. Oneshoot side story dari You're Not My Father


**Oh Family Strories : Flower and Stalker **

Author : Littlezwingly06 (follow me~) / Arin imnida (add saya yah #plak)

Genre : Family, Romance

Main Cast :

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Oh Chaerin (OC) as Oh Family 1st Daughter

Oh Hyuna (OC) as Oh Family 2nd Daughter

Side Cast (Cameo) :

EXO member (genderswitch for Baekhyun, Lay, Tao, Xiumin, Kyungsoo)

Warning : Typo bertebaran, **Genderswitch!** Bagi yang tidak suka harap menyingkir. Don't Like Don't read also Don't Bash

Pair : HunHan (disini mereka bukan member EXO)

Tambahan : _italic_ means mereka bicara dalam hati (batin) atau saat sedang bertelepon.

.

Annyeong semua ^^ masih ingatkah dengan saya? Kaga ya? /pundung

Karena kemarin saya baca di review ada yang meminta **Oneshoot side story dari You're Not My Father** jadi saya kabulkan ^^ ini dia~

Ceritanya saya akan buat series tentang Oh Family, masing masing akan punya cerita tersendiri. Dan ingat, side story ini akan berbeda dari FF saya yang berjudul You're Not My Father. Disini Oh Family tetap utuh, Sehun masih hidup dan tidak ada pengganggu (read : Kris) /digampar fans Kris/

Okay, enjoy this story ^^ Happy reading yeorobun~

.

.

_Flower - flower love__. __I come with flower and love__into your life that's full of hope__. __Flower - flower love__. __I bring you flower and love__as a truth of my heart that never drop__. __I am a butterfly for you__with blackish orange in colors on me__. __I will never fly away from you__and never stop watching over you__. __Flower - flower love__. __You are my flower__and you are my love_

.

.

_09.00 A.M, Sunday, 21 November – Oh Family House_

"Huaaaahhh gudang ini bedebu sekali, uhuk uhuk" Hyuna terbatuk batuk saat memasuki gudang yang akan ia bersihkan bersama Chaerin

Karena hari ini hari Minggu, seluruh anggota keluarga melakukan kegiatan bersih bersih. Yah walaupun sudah banyak maid yang akan membersihkan rumah mereka namun sang nyonya (read : Luhan) tetap bersikukuh menyuruh anak dan suaminya juga ikut bersih bersih. Alasannya? Katanya untuk olahraga agar badan mereka tidak kaku saat hari libur

"Mana sih Chaerin? CHAEEEE! Cepat kemari!" Hyuna berteriak tatkala mendapati saudaranya tidak berada di gudang untuk membantunya

"Iya iya, apa sih? Tadi aku masih ke kamar mandi" seru Chaerin sambil memasuki gudang

"Ehehe tidak apa, kukira kau akan tega membiarkanku membersihkan gudang yang sangat berdebu ini sendirian" Hyuna tertawa kecil

"Awalnya sih aku berniat begitu"

TRAK!

"Aduh! Apa apaan sih? Apa salahku?" Chaerin mendengus sebal sambil memegangi kepalanya

"Kau menyebalkan, ya sudah ayo cepat bantu aku menata barang barang disini" Hyuna yang menjadi pelaku pemukulan sapu terhadap kepala Chaerin mulai menata buku buku lama yang berserakan di lantai gudang

"Hm? Apa ini? _Flower Story_?" Chaerin membaca judul album yang tidak sengaja ia temukan di antara buku yang berserakan, karena menarik ia memutuskan untuk membawanya setelah selesai merapikan gudang

.

11.00 A.M

"FIuh akhirnya selesai juga" Hyuna memandang hasil kerjanya dengan Chaerin selama 2 jam. Gudang jadi terlihat agar rapi, ya setidaknya lebih baik dari saat pertama kali mereka masuk

"Kajja, kita ke ruang tengah. Aku haus" Chaerin berjalan keluar gudang sembari membawa album yang menurutnya menarik tadi

-Living Room-

"Haaaa capeknya" Hyuna langsung melompat ke sofa sebelah Sehun

"Begitu saja udah capek, dasar anak kecil" Sehun melirik Hyuna sekilas

"Huh! Appa tidak merasakan rasanya membersihkan gudang seluas itu, berdebu pula" Hyuna menggulingkan tubuhnya menhadap wajah Sehun

"Kau kan berdua dengan Chaerin, tadi appa sendirian membersihkan halaman depan" sahut Sehun

"Kalian berdua sama saja" Luhan datang disusul Chaerin di belakangnya sambil membawa beberapa gelas Apple juice

"Setidaknya aku tak mengeluh seperti Hyuna, hannie~" Sehun mulai bersikap manja pada Luhan

"Tidak mengeluh? Lalu tadi kau sebut apa saat kau merengek minta aku membantumu membersihkan halaman depan dengan alasan aku sudah sangat capek" Luhan menirukan gaya bicara Sehun saat ia mengeluh gara gara membersihkan halaman seorang diri

"Haha, appa dan Hyuna tidak jauh beda. Sama sama suka mengeluh, aku tadi biasa saja saat membersihkan gudang" Chaerin tertawa saat mendengar cerita ummanya

"Iyalah kau tidak capek! Kau kan cuma duduk di sudut gudang sambil membaca buku yang kau temukan tadi twin!" bentak Hyuna

"Buku? Buku apa Chae?" Luhan tampak penasaran dengan buku yang ditemukan Chaerin

"Album lebih tepatnya, ini" Chaerin meletakkan album yang ia temukan tadi

"Sepertinya ini milik umma, aku lihat banyak bunga kering yang ditempel dan tulisan di sebelahnya" tunjuk Chaerin pada salah satu halaman album

Luhan tekejut dengan album itu, "Omoo album itu masih ada rupanya. Ne, memang milikku chagi"

"Aku tidak menyangka kau menyimpan bunga bunga itu hannie" Sehun membolak balik setiap halaman, melihat isinya

Luhan mengangguk, "Aku tak mungkin membuanganya Sehunnie"

"Jadi benar punya umma? Ceritakan dong umma! Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan appa" Chaerin menatap Luhan dengan antusias begitu pula Hyuna

"Uhm… baiklah, akan umma ceritakan" Luhan mengambil album itu dan membacanya perlahan sambil menyendarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sehun. Mengenang semua memorinya dahulu

.

.

.

_**Flashback **_

"Lulu! Ayo cepat! Kelas dance akan dimulai sebentar lagi!"

"Ne sebentar Baekhyun-ah" jawab Luhan sambil membenarkan tali sepatunya yang lepas

School of Performing Arts Seoul, merupakan sekolah terbaik yang berada di kota Seoul atau bahkan se Korea Selatan (author ngawur ._.v) tempat dimana Luhan dan Sehun bersekolah saat ini. Dan juga sekolah ini telah mencetak banyak orang sukses, maka tak heran banyak sekali anak yang bermimpi dapat bersekolah disini

"Hei ayo cepat! Kita bisa dimarahi Kim songsaenim jika terlambat!" teman Luhan yang bernama Baekhyun segera menghampiri Luhan dan menyeretnya. Baekhyun, nama lengkapnya Byun Baekhyun, seorang yeoja berparas imut berambut brunette. Yeoja ini juga salah satu sahabat karib Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan atau Xi Luhan adalah seorang yeoja manis berambut dark brown, sifatnya periang dan peduli terhadap sekitarnya. Maka tak heran fansnya cukup banyak disini

"Hwaaa pelan pelan Baekki!" Luhan menegur sahabatnya yang tengan menyeretnya ke ruang dance

-SKIP TIME-

"Dance kali ini melelahkan sekali" kata Baekhyun sambil menyeka keringatnya dan berjalan keluar ruangan dance

"Ne, ditambah lagi ACnya mati, fuu~ panasnya" sahut Luhan

"Eh? Apa itu?" Baekhyun jongkok untuk mengambil sebuah bunga berkelopak mirip mahkota ratu berawarna merah di atas karpet pintu keluar ruang dance

"For Xi Luhan, hmm.. ini untukmu Lu" Baekhyun membaca name tag yang tertera pada bunga tersebut

Luhan mengamati bunga yang dipungut sahabatnya. Kalua saja Baekhyun tak mengambilnya, pasti bunga ini sudah terinjak oleh Luhan

* * *

Red Orchid : Energi, semangat (Tetap semangat! Kaulah energiku)

* * *

Awalnya Luhan cuek, paling paling itu dari fans yang memang biasanya memberikan Luhan bunga atau coklat. Namun, hari ini Luhan melihatnya lagi di bangkunya. Kelopaknya yang berawarna putih indah bagaikan sayap malaikat, bertuliskan nama Xi Luhan di kertas pada batangnya

Kali ini Luhan melihat sekitar kelas dan menengok keluar jendela. Siapa tahu orang yang mengiriminya bunga masih berada disitu

Seperti biasa, Luhan segera menyimpan bunga itu di tasnya

* * *

White Chrysanthemum : Kejujuran (aku ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu)

* * *

Sudah 3 hari ini Luhan selalu mendapat kiriman bunga yang ia tebak dari orang yang sama

"_Pasti bukan seperti fansku yang biasanya, ish, misterius sekali" _batinnya saat menatap bunga Anyelir merah di tangannya

"Dari orang itu lagi Lulu?" tanya Xiumin, sahabat Luhan yang lain

"Ne, aku penasaran siapa namja yang mengirim bunga padaku 3 hari ini" Luhan menghela nafas

"Bagaimana kalau kau coba cari artinya dari setiap bunga itu, mungkin ada petunjuk disana"

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, "Ide bagus! Gomawo Baozi!" ujar Luhan histeris sambil mencubit pipi Xiumin

"Ya! Sakit tau!"

* * *

Red Anyelir : Rasa kagum (Aku menginginkanmu)

* * *

Tepat hari ini Luhan dan rekan grup dancenya akan mengikuti lomba dance antar sekolah

"Semangat Lulu! Ingat jangan gugup" Lay menasihati Luhan yang tampak gugup saat ini

"Ne, semoga saja aku tidak lupa pada gerakanku" Luhan mengigit bibirnya, tanda ia sedang nervous

"Oh iya, tadi aku menemukan ini di tasmu saat kau ke kamar kecil. Ini terjatuh begitu saja, makanya aku ambil dan kuserahkan padamu" Lay

Luhan mengambil bunga itu dari tangan Lay, ia mengamatinya sejenak. Entah mengapa timbul rasa percaya diri dalam benaknya

* * *

White Carnation : Semoga beruntung/berhasil (Aku mendukungmu)

* * *

"Aku benar benar dibuat mati penasaran dengan namja ini, aish siapa sih dia?" gerutu Luhan, ia kembali mendapat bunga berkelopak kuning cerah

"Bersabarlah Lu, lambat laun dia pasti akan memperlihatkan sosoknya" Kyungsoo menenangkan Luhan

"By the way, kau sudah mencari arti dari bunga itu?" tanya Xiumin

"Tentu saja sudah, setiap bunga memiliki arti disaat yang tepat! Kau tau maksudku? Saat aku sedih arti dari bunga yang dikirim pasti akan menyemangati atau menyuruhku untuk tersenyum!" cerita Luhan

"Hm, sepertinya kau mempunyai stalker sekarang Lulu" ujar Baekhyun

Luhan hanya menghela nafas dan menatap kemabli bunga matahari yang ia pegang sekarang

* * *

Sunflower : Perhatian (Aku terus memperhatikanmu)

* * *

"_Lagi?"_

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya saat mendapatkan bunga lagi di karpet depan pintu rumahnya. Tepat seminggu ini Luhan selalu mendapat bunga dari stalker tanpa nama tersebut

"Baiklah tuan stalker, sepertinya aku sudah jenuh menunggu dirimu muncul, jika besok kau tidak menampakkan sosokmu, tak akan kupedulikan lagi bunga ini" kata Luhan kepada bunga yang ia pegang sekarang

Tanpa Luhan sadari, sepasang mata sedang mengamatinya dari jauh. Ya, dial ah sang stalker. Dan tentu saja ia juga mendengar semua yang diucapkan Luhan pada bunga yang ia kirimkan

* * *

Yellow Akasia : Cinta rahasia (Rasa suka yang kupendam padamu)

* * *

"_Hm? Tak ada bunga lagi untukku?"_ gumam Luhan

Tepat seminggu Luhan tidak mendapatkan kiriman bunga lagi. Jujur, ia merindukan bunga bunga yang dikirimkan stalkernya setiap hari

"Ah iya! Bagaimana kalau aku membalas kirimannya saja?" Luhan segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi ke toko bunga

Jangan salah, sejak Luhan mendapat kiriman bunga, ia sudah tau arti dari berbagai macam bunga

"Semoga ia membalas bunga dariku" Luhan berencana akan menaruh bunga tersebut di pintu lokernya

* * *

Orange Rose : Keinginan (Aku ingin kau menunjukkan dirimu)

* * *

"Kenapa tak ada balasannya?" ucap Luhan jengkel, padahal bunganya sudah tidak ada di pintu lokernya. Berarti sang stalker telah mengambilnya bukan?

"Sudahlah Lu, mungkin beberapa hari lagi stalkermu akan mengirimkan bunga balasannya

Dan besoknya Luhan telah mendapati bunga berkelopak 5 berwarna putih kekuningan di depan pintu lokernya

* * *

Jonquil : Keberanian (Butuh keberanian untuk menyatakannya padamu secara langsung)

* * *

Luhan kembali membeli bunga untuk membalas kiriman dari stalkernya. Ia juga meletakkannya di depan pintu lokernya seperti biasa

"Semoga saja dia percaya padaku, kumohon tunjukkan dirimu"

* * *

Red Tulip : Rasa percaya (Percayalah padaku, aku sungguh ingin melihat wujudmu)

* * *

Sudah 2 minggu Luhan tidak lagi mendapat kiriman atau balasan bunga dari sang stalker

"_Mungkinkah ia sudah lelah?"_ Pikir Luhan

Hari ini juga merupakan hari yang sangat special bagi Luhan. Karena apa? Hari ini tepat hari ulang tahunnya!

Luhan mengundang semua teman dan sahabatnya untuk merayakannya di hotel berbintang 5 yang terkenal mewah di kota Seoul. Maklum saja, orang tua Luhan adalah pengusaha yang sukses

DI hari ulang tahunnya ini, Luhan berharap sang stalker akan menampakkan dirinya. Sungguh, ia dibuat penasaran oleh sosok yang akhir kahir ini selalu mengisi pikirannya

"_Semoga saja harapanku terwujud…"_ gumam Luhan

Tamu mulai berdatangan. Semua teman dan sahabatnya hadir malam itu, membuat suasana pesta semakin riuh

"Hai kenapa kau mondar mandir begitu Lu? Ada yang membuatmu tidak tenang?" Lay mengamati sahabatnya yang sejak meniup lilin ulang tahunnya menjadi tidak tenang

"…" Luhan tidak membalas perkataan Lay, ia terus memikirkan sang stalker yang telah membuatnya penasaran selama kurang lebih 4 bulan ini

"Eonnie, tadi aku mendapatkan ini dari seseorang, dia bilang ini untukmu" Tao, adik sepupu Luhan menyerahlan sebuket Red Rose. Luhan mengamati bunga itu dan terkejut, tulisan tangan yang tertera pada kartu ucapannya sama persis tulisan tangan stalkernya!

"Dimana kau bertemu orang ini?" Luhan memegang bahu Tao

"Tadi di depan pintu, tapi sekarang mungkin dia sudah pulang" Tao menatap bingung kakak sepupunya yang langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan aula pesta

Luhan segera memencet tombol lift menuju lantai 1, tangannya mencari cari sesuatu dari balik buket mawar merah yang ia terima. Dan bingo! Luhan menemukan surat kecil berinisial SH dan lambang seperti pusaran angin (lambang sehun di EXO). Luhan tersenyum memebacanya isinya. Petunjuk kali ini tertulis sangat jelas

Dan hal ini mengingatkan Luhan akan seorang hoobae namja yang tidak hadir di pesta ulang tahunnya

TING! Pintu lift terbuka. Luhan segera berlari mencari cari namja yang sangat ingin ia temui sekarang kalau saja sebuah suara tidak menghentikan langkahnya

"**Hai noona, senang dengan bunga yang kukirimkan padamu?"**

Kini Luhan benar benar tahu siapa stalkernya selama ini

….

….

….

….

….

"Ternyata kau, Oh Sehun" ucap Luhan seraya tersenyum

* * *

Red Rose : Saranghae (Aku mencintaimu)

* * *

_**Flashback end**_

"Woaaa romantis sekali!" Hyuna menatap kagum Sehun

"Haha, saat itu appa tidak berani mengatakannya secara langsung pada ummamu. Maklumlah, umma kalian memiliki banyak fans" ujar Sehun, ia tertawa saat mengingat kembali masa lalunya

"Saat itu kau benar benar membuatku penasaran" Luhan memukul Sehun dengan bantal disebelahnya

"Aw, tapi berkat hal itu aku bisa memilikimu hingga saat ini" Sehun mengusap kepalanya lalu beralih mengecup pipi Luhan

"Ciee cieee, twin kajja kita ke kamar, sepertinya ada yang sedang ingin tidak diganggu" Chaerin ber-smirk ria menatap umma appanya

"Baiklah, kajja twin!" Hyuna berlari menyusul Chaerin yang sudah lebih dulu naik ke lantai 2 menuju kamarnya

Sehun dan Luhan hanya memandangi anak anaknya yang menaiki tangga

"Kita beruntung memiliki mereka" gumam Luhan

"Ya, kalau saja bukan karena bunga bunga itu, aku tentu tidak akan berada disini. Memilikimu seutuhnya dan melihat Chaerin dan Hyuna" ucap Sehun

_You're mine forever, Xi Luhan. I Love you_

_._

_._

**END**

**.**

**-Author Note-**

Series 1 selesai ^^v

Buat FF You're not My Father akan author usahakan update minggu ini. Semoga saja bisa

Kalau banyak yang mendukung series Oh Family Stories ini, maka akan saya buatkan lagi seri yang lain dan tentu saja dengan cerita yang berbeda lagi ^^

Akhir kata, Read and Review please ^^ #bow


End file.
